Moonrise
by Dusty Paws
Summary: After the loss of Alice and Veronica what was left of the Cullens and Lyharts banded together. A hundred years had passed and alot had changed when the Volturi returned to town with a single act in mind. Murder. AU Sequel to Sunset.
1. Feeding

Welcome to Moonrise. The sequel to Sunset (which used to be called Midnight) Please enjoy...

* * *

More than a hundred people flooded into the darkened yet obviously ornately decorated room, their eyes wide in unrestrained wonder as they blindly followed their guide. Lambs to the slaughter

The woman leading them was beautiful, statuesque and dressed tantalisingly, showing stretches of her incredibly pale flesh, which certainly explained why most of her audience were males. It was her eyes that ensnared them, I know because they had almost the same effect on me. They were a curious shade of violet; ice blue laid over bright scarlet.

Heidi is our very own temptress of the dark.

The heavy oaken doors slammed closed at the other end of the room. Finally panic descended upon the atmosphere as the people below our carved out balcony alcove realised that something was very wrong with their tour of the castle. Heidi turned with a predatory grin on her porcelain features and a dark haired woman, clutching at a deep red shawl let out a noise halfway between a scream and a whimper.

"Time to stop watching Little Red." A smooth voice told me. I turned slightly to see my, for all intents and purposes, father.  
He was tall and pale with angular features and long black hair, which could easily be mistaken for one of the hooded cloaks myself and my companions wore.

In his dark red eyes I could see my reflection staring back; pale, sharp features, chin-length, spiked wine red hair and very very dark red eyes.

At my side was my closest friend. She was tiny, deceptively slender with chaotic black hair, a manically cheerful face and glittering burgundy eyes.

And beside her was my friendly rival so to speak. She was also short and slight, almost cherub like in her features with short, lank brown hair and the same dark eyes.

The humans below screamed with all their breath and Jane snickered to herself. "Dinnertime." She whispered hopping over the carved stone banister and into the crowd below, tackling a bearded young man to the floor and biting into his neck.

Bitter venom flooded my mouth as Aro joined her, delighting in their fear. The emotion was sending yellow clouds of aura arching throughout the room. It was almost pretty.

"You coming Vee?" Alice asked smiling gently as she balanced on the very edge of the banister, ever graceful in her movements. The perfect predator.

"Of course I am Pix." She back flipped over the edge picking a terrified teenager from the crowd and pulling his tanned neck to her pale lips.

I leapt after her pulling the dark haired woman to me by her scarf and then tearing it from her, letting it float to the floor. She trembled in my grip. "What's your name?" My voice was full of false comfort, auditory velvet to a human or so I've been told.

"Adrienne." It's a pretty name. I lowered my mouth to her neck and Adrienne froze bringing a soft smirk to my lips.

"Don't worry Adrienne. It'll be over soon." Her blood was warm, rich and sweet. My favourite. But unfortunately for dear little Adrienne I was lying; it take a long time for a single vampire to drain all eight pints of blood from a human body and she would be conscious for at least the first four.

* * *

Now I know that there was a general uproar in Sunset over evil Alice but please bear with me on this one k? Please review :)


	2. Going Home

Finally, a new chapter :P Sorry for the delay but college has been wreaking havoc on my spare time...

* * *

"How would you girls like to get out of Italy for a while?" Aro smiled down at me, Alice and Jane. We were practically inseparable so naturally our pseudo-father new that if he sent one of us he's have to send us all.

"Of course we would." Alice grinned happily; we hadn't left the Volturi since they found us, newly turned over a hundred years ago.

"Good. There is a coven in America that contains a dhampir." Lessons on vampire legends surfaced in my head. Dhampirs were half vampire and half human. The only species besides werewolves that were perfect for hunting and killing vampires. The coven must be keeping it as a weapon. "I need to you to find out if it is a threat. If it is, take care of it." Jane and Alice's auras arched with excitement. Amethyst and sapphire.

"Yes father." Jane bowed slightly, a smile on her cherubic face. "Where are we going exactly?"  
"Forks."

**Danielle POV**

The large wooden and glass building was familiar even though Esme and Carlisle had redecorated recently. It had been over a century but we were back in Forks, well most of us were anyway. After more than a hundred years in Europe our covens had shrunk. A lot.

Morgan was the first to leave; she snuck off in the middle of the night with some French vampire I didn't bother learning the name of.

Henry was next, in England, he said he hated being without his daughter and stayed at some university as a teacher. Still at least he said goodbye.

After that we'd run into a roaming group of non-vegetarian vampires that Jasper seemed to know. He'd spoken to Carlisle, flooded the room with false happiness and then left.

Bella was still around though, as a vampire of course, and married to Edward. They've even got a half vampire daughter. A dhampir as Carlisle says. Called Renesmee or Nessie for short.

Me and Richard stayed with the Cullens. Richard was convinced that his twin would come back eventually and I just didn't want to leave him. Somewhere along the line, Italy I think, we managed to get married. Vee would probably die of shock if she knew which would be a great way to kick off one of our old arguments.

"You going to come in or just admire the outside?" Richard murmured sneaking up behind me to place his arms around my waist. "Everyone else is already claiming rooms and Jake's gone to find out if there's any wolves still around."

Jacob. I'd almost forgotten him for a minute there. It turns out that if a werewolf keeps up their transformations they can live pretty much forever and when Jacob fell in love with Nessie he joined us. "Dan come on. I want a good room." Rich whined. I laughed when he lifted me off the ground and ran into the house, depositing me on the double bed of Edward's old room.

"Edward's not going to be happy that you managed to get here before him." I pointed out as Richard began to unpack our things at full speed.

"Not my fault he took a detour with Bella." The redhead countered quickly. A small cough sounded in the doorway. "Sorry Ness." He added as the willowy brunette wandered into the room. She had the same deep brown eyes that Bella had, and was just as pale. Creepily she also looked the same age as both of her parents.

"Hey." She grinned and I had to grin back. She was infectious like that. "This is where Aunt Alice and Rich's twin got lost isn't it?" Nessie didn't have to ask, she could just touch any one of us and find out from our memories if she wanted to.

"Yeah." Richard's voice dropped and he slowed down as he arranged old photographs, cradling one in his hands that I knew showed him smiling happily with Veronica clinging to his back. I levitated the picture out of his hands and onto the shelf in front of him.

"This is my room." Edward's voice cut off anything I was going to say and Richard turned to the other boy a mischievous smile on his face. It never failed to surprise me how easily he bounced between emotions.

"Not anymore it isn't." He sang quietly laughing aloud.

"It's not why I'm here anyway. We've got Alice's and Jasper's old room." Edward's voice sounded strained and Bella took hold of his arm in what I'm sure was a reassuring gesture. Nessie screwed her face up in mock disgust. "Jake's back. Apparently the Volturi are on their way here." That can't be good.

"Does he know why?" Edward sent a pointed look towards his daughter and I fell silent. The Volturi had already made one attempt on the girl, believing her to be an Immortal Child that would wreak havoc on the world. But they were wrong and quick thinking from Jacob was all that had saved her.

"Oh dear."

* * *

Thank you for reading :) and here's hoping I can get a few more chapters in my week off


	3. How Could She?

Here we have a rare thing fpr me...a new chapter :D

* * *

Vee POV

We'd been in the dark and dreary town that is Forks for over a day before we actually starting looking for the coven. The only candidates we could find were the Cullens. 'Vegetarian' vampires by the looks of their golden eyes. Jane's aura had darkened with distaste when we found them but that might have had something to do with the werewolf they kept in their house.  
After staking out their house for a few hours we went back to Alice. We should have realised that leaving her on her own was a bad idea; she's enrolled us in high school. Although it would be a good opportunity to watch the Cullen's without drawing much suspicion I suppose.

"Oh will you relax Vee?" Alice crowed from the driver's seat of the canary yellow car she'd persuaded Aro to give her.

"I'm not sure if it's your driving or the prospect of high school that scares her." Jane added from the back seat managing a slight jab at the both of us with flawless innocence on her cherubic face.

"You're just upset that you actually have to go too." I muttered back. In truth Alice's driving isn't the best in the world. She was driving at least double the speed limit and weaving between every other car in the road. "And we're here." Jane and me fled the car quickly, ignoring the looks we gained from the other students in the parking area until Alice joined us.

"My driving is not that bad." She grinned. Of course she would be excited about going to school.

"Yes. It is." Jane hissed back, I rolled my eyes.

//

The argument managed to drag on until Jane had to leave us; she was supposed be a few years below us and therefore would not be taking classes with us. Myself and Alice however had to endure Mathematics first period. Joy.

We walked in late of course, just because we could and tossed our blue slips at the teacher's desk when he got to his feet to introduce us.

"Class. This is Alice and Veronica Volturi." One of the Cullen's was sat at the back of the class. A brunette with wide golden eyes. She mouthed our last name to herself while her pale yellow aura flickered with what looked like disbelief.

"It's Vee." I sniped at the teacher, still watching the brunette. Especially because she flinched when I corrected the teacher. It was odd.

"Come on Vee. Let's go." Alice dragged me to the back of the room where we took the two seats next to the 'vegetarian'.

"Vee? Alice?" She murmured watching us with extremely wide eyes. "You're ok?"

"Obviously." Alice retorted pulling a notepad from her bag. I chuckled as I did the same.

"Volturi?" She seemed stunned and for a split second I contemplated slapping her to bring her out of it.

"That's us. Our 'little sister' too." I decided to indulge her for a little while and give her the information she obviously needed.

"Does Rich know you're back?" But that question floored me completely.

"Who?"

//

Danielle POV

"She doesn't even know who you are." I finished telling Richard what had happened in maths quickly. The Cullens seemed torn between happiness and horror about the new 'Volturi family'.

"Alice and Vee joined the Volturi?" Edward seemed unbelieving which is ironic because he didn't exactly part on the best of terms with either of them. "Why would they do that?"  
"They must have been forced." Good old Bella, still seeing the best in both of them.  
"She didn't know me?" Richard's voice sounded so lost. I took his hand as I shook my head. "She didn't know you?"

"No." Even Nessie looked down at the table, moving her food around the plate with her fork while Jake stopped eating his.

"How could she forget?" If he could cry I'm sure he would be right now.

"How could who forget what?" A familiar bubbly voice asked from behind. Everyone at our table snapped their heads up to see Alice, Vee and Jane standing there. All smiling as innocently as they could.

"You two. Forgot us." Emmett grumbled earning himself a punch on the arm from Rosalie. "It's true." Alice and Vee looked blank.

"Go grab a table. I'll be right there." Jane murmured and they walked away towards the only free table on the other side of the room.

"What did you do to them?" Edward growled most likely already scanning her mind for clues.

"Nothing deliberately. It turns out that if you combine Alec's power with mine it can trigger a serious bout of amnesia. They can't remember anything before they woke up in the care of the Volturi 161 years ago." My fork began to float up to her crimson eye level. "You should watch your temper." The tiny vampire hissed as Vee appeared at her side.

"You ok J?" She glared at me with unfamiliar scarlet eyes and snatched the fork from the air, twisting it out of shape before throwing it back onto the table. "Come on. Pix saw something she wants you to know about." Jane quirked an eyebrow in our direction as a parting shot then left to rejoin her 'sisters'.

* * *

Please review it makes me smile :)


	4. Get Out

I suddenly remember a few hours ago that I hadn't updated here in a while. Sorry my bad but here we go...an update :)

* * *

Vee POV

As soon as Alice had told us of her vision during lunch break we'd left the school to prepare. Sure enough, just as the sun began to set, some of the Cullen's turned up on our doorstep.

Their auras flew above their heads as Jane let them in. A multicoloured flurry of fear, worry and anger. Beautiful. A growl from the Cullen named Edward told me he was reading my thoughts and I laughed. Jane had told Alice and me all about the vegetarian coven and their powers. I opened my mind to Edward, showing him exactly what I had planned for his daughter if she proved to be a threat. He howled with pure rage and leapt forwards only to be restrained by the girl I assumed was his wife. "Temper Edward." I murmured and Jane chuckled.

"And you have the nerve to call me evil." She said eyes glittering as she watched the vegetarians.

"I'm just doing what Alice said I would. Nothing else." The pixie nodded cheerfully and the Cullens looked stunned.

"You always do as she tells you?" Jane never could understand that.

"Pretty much."  
"Why are you here?" Isabella demanded her golden eyes serious. She'd make a good addition to the Volturi if it were possible to turn her against her beloved Edward. Her husband growled again.

"If you don't like what you see Eddy. Don't read my mind." I advised rolling my eyes. I caught sight of the other brunette as a result. Danielle.  
Her aura was fascinating, almost stunning. Whirling yellows mixing with coils of orange and the occasional strand of red. I forced my sight back to normal in time to see Jane walking upstairs, a scowl firmly set on her cherubic face. I shot Alice a questioning look and received one in return as we led the Cullens into our living room.

"Sidetracked." A quirk of her eyebrow followed by a quick glance at Danielle from me brought a sadistic smile to Alice's face. I was in for it later, I could tell.

"They wanted to talk to us. Without Jane." There were only three of them. If things got out of hand we could take them. "So…"  
"When did you join the Volturi?" Bella asked quickly before either of the others could even speak.

"We didn't they found us when we were turned. They took us in." Alice frowned probably trying to work out where they were going with the questions.  
"As newborns?" Edward seems confused. And so am I. Now he mentions it I don't actually remember being a newborn. Or anything before then for that matter. "You weren't newly changed. You were one of us. And you were a Lyhart." There is nothing but honesty in the boy's aura but he can't be telling the whole truth. "We lost you over a century ago." There it is.

"Then you can't have really cared." I said and his face crumbled slightly. Alice's eyes were blank. She was having a vision.

"Jasper…" She whispered. Her aura deepened to dark purple.  
"Whitlock? He was executed with his wife Maria a while back. They had Immortal Children with them. Remember?" It was the first execution Aro allowed us to attend but the broken tone to her voice means something else.

"No. Jasper Whitlock _Hale_."  
"He was your husband. He left us after losing you and went back to Maria." Danielle was the only one whose face wasn't taken over by grief. Alice sat down heavily and I flitted to her side.

"What's wrong?" I wrapped an arm around her and she leaned on my shoulder, her aura descending into black.

"I think I remember. I think I remember being a Cullen, Vee." I turned to the vegetarians while she finished. "I was their family."

"You should leave." There is no room for argument in my voice but Danielle stepped forwards anyway.

"Not without you and Alice." Edward and Bella flanked her, all three of them with serious faces. "You belong with us Vee."  
"I don't know who you are. I don't know how you've managed to convince Alice that she was one of you. I don't care. But I want you out." I moved Alice slightly to get to my feet and into Danielle's personal space. For some reason I knew she wouldn't like that. "Now." A slight twist of the three's auras and they were fearful of what I could do. Seconds later they were out of the door and I was back with Alice.

"What happened?" Jane leant against the doorframe watching us.

"They did something to Alice. I don't know." The tiny vampire burrowed deeper into my shoulder, eyes screwed shut and fists clenched in her lap. I focused briefly to blend her aura into the calm pale purple it usually is.

"I'm ok." She whispered to Jane. "It was nothing, really. I'm fine." I think she knows that neither of us believe her as she walks out of the front door. Jane looks after her but neither of us attempt to follow.

* * *

Tell me what you think people cause it's all going to kick off sooner or later... probably sooner knowing me :D


	5. Remember

**Danielle POV**

Alice was stood at our door, a dark cloak thrown haphazardly around her shoulders and crimson eyes glittering in the setting sun while slivers of uncovered ivory skin threw it's orange light arching through the air. Carlisle stepped aside to let her in. "Alice?" His voice was filled with questions. She looked up at him.

"Carlisle." A smile broke over the blonde man's face. "Why can't I remember?" Only to fall again when the girl spoke in a lost and un-Alice-like tone.

"I don't know Alice. I wish I did." Esme moved silently into the living room where the rest of us were eavesdropping. "But Edward did say something about Jane and Alec's powers mixing to cause amnesia." Silence fell in the hall and seconds later Carlisle led a zoned out Alice into a chair.

"Is she having a vision?" Emmett asked excitement beginning to creep into his voice. An emotion that had been strained for a long time now. The doctor waved a hand at his eldest son, silencing him as Alice blinked viciously before looking up at the crowd around her.

"We were fighting her. Me and Vee against Jane. Then it went dark." The tiny vampire was shuddering at the newly recovered memory and Esme slid into the seat beside her to wrap the small girl in her arms. "How could I forget?" Esme shushed her, gently rocking Alice as she burrowed deeper into the embrace. "_Why_ would I forget?"  
"It is entirely possible that the intense pain and sensory deprivation caused by the Volturi twins triggered this memory loss. You couldn't stop it." Carlisle mused out loud. I shuffled on the spot when Richard came back from his hunting trip. His eyes immediately fell on Alice and he flew to sit at her side.

"Do you remember?" He asked eagerly. Alice nodded sadly into Esme's shoulder. "Vee? Does Vee remember?" A wide grin was spreading over my husband's face as I darted to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me his eyes plainly asking what he'd done. I shook my head and his smile dropped. "Can you make her?" The spiky haired girl tore herself from Esme as she sat bolt upright, staring into nothingness.

"They're coming here." A white-hot bolt of panic shot through the entire room.

"So?" Rosalie being the exception of course. Alice chuckled darkly.

"Jane wants to kill Bella's daughter." Edward flinched, pulling his wife and daughter close to him. "Vee still thinks she's Volturi and will follow Aro's orders to the letter." I felt Richard tense as he stood.

"They're not getting Nessie." He muttered. "And she's not Vee anymore." Carlisle nodded slowly, directing some of the family out of the back door until it was only he, Jacob, Edward, Alice, Richard and myself left in the living room when the door was kicked in and two vampires sped into the room.

**Vee POV**

Not long after Alice left Jane went out too. Without a word as is normal with her. By the time she got back I was losing to myself in a complicated game of chess that I was forcing myself to play at human speed. I looked up at the eternal twelve year old to see her crackling blue aura darker than usual and sparking wildly in all directions. I frowned taking a red pawn with the white queen. "What's wrong?"  
"Alice is with the Cullens." I hummed in acknowledgement, moving a white bishop to protect its queen. "Aro says he wants us to attack. Now." Her aura flared while I shifted a white rook to take out the noble crimson bishop. "Siobhan says Alice will side with them." She's angry at my lack of surprise.

"So? It just means we'll have to fight her as well which shouldn't be a problem seeing as we know her as well as she knows herself." I stop to muse on the white's next move after the last rook was taken by the queen. The whites were toying with the reds I knew because I was on both sides of the war. Jane sighed heavily, flitting to my side and moving the red queen.

"Checkmate. Now come on." I blinked as I laid the white king on his side; I hadn't seen that move. The whites never saw it coming. At Jane's insistent cough I raced after her to help kill my closest friend.


	6. Fight

Vee POV

Only five of the Cullens were waiting for us when we arrived. The leader of their coven, Edward, Richard, Danielle and the dog. Alice acknowledged us with a slight tilt of her head but remained standing with them. I nodded and twisted a dark piece into her aura to show I understood. "Jane. Veronica. To what do we owe the _pleasure_?" Carlisle offered a forged smile with his fists clenched at his sides. Jane gave a real and sickly sweet smile.

"We want _his_ daughter." She jerked her head towards Edward but kept her gaze on Carlisle in a twisted gesture of respect. I myself hadn't moved my eyes an inch from Alice's.

"Well I'm afraid you can't have her." I felt a sudden rush of respect for the blonde man as Jane's power was put into effect on his body. Even through the effect of pain he didn't waver and endured silently.

Jane gave an almost imperceptible movement that served as my signal. I blurred the auras of the room into one effectively sending their owners into confusion. Jane pounced in that second, taking Carlisle to the floor and tearing his head from his neck with the sound of a gunshot. Edward howled his rage barrelling forwards but his rage was his undoing as Jane's power struck him down in a simple twist of her mind.

A snarl tipped me off to the dog sneaking up on Jane and I smiled. He hadn't seen me catch his movement and within a single movement I was on him. I twisted my arm around his neck in a chokehold, knowing all I'd have to do to incapacitate him was hold on. I could hear Jane crying out for me to just kill him already but I didn't see the point in killing him. It wasn't his fault he'd fallen in love with a half-vampire. The wolf stopped struggling in my grip finally and I let his unconscious body drop.

Danielle, Richard and Alice hadn't moved at all in the short battle and were still staring at Jane.

"What is taking you girls so long?" A cold voice asked as the door swung open. I cringed as it hit the wall behind and Alec drifted into the room followed by Victoria and James. I've never really gotten on with my mother and her mate but Aro always seemed to like sending them as backup.

"We were just finishing up Mother." I replied waiting for what remained of the Cullens to make a move. In our brief moment of distraction Edward had forced himself to his feet and before we could stop him he tackled Alec to the ground and tore him to pieces, Jane clinging to his back. The werewolf behind us sprang back too and happily set to chewing the smallest vampire to pieces.  
""Looks like you're being finished Ronnie." I cringed at the name while Victoria snickered. James flitted to Edward and tore him in two, swinging back in an instant to hurl the wolf through the wall.

Finally Richard reacted and flung himself forwards at James clawing and biting with wild abandon. Alice raced forwards too, aiming for me but hitting Victoria. That left Danielle for me. In a brief second my hand was wrapped around her throat and she was pinned to the wall behind her.

"This brings back memories." She quipped kicking me in the ribcage and then I was flying backwards. As I flew I could see Alice being tossed around like a doll by James; Victoria was already dismembered on the floor. Anger began to course through my veins at the sight of Pix being beaten unconscious. Richard seemed to have the same response because in a blur of red he jumped James only to be easily overpowered.

Danielle had frozen at the sight of her husband being swung around as if he weighed nothing, it would've been the perfect time to finish her off but I was entranced by the battle too. James finally overpowered Richard and pinned him to the wall with his elbow against his throat. Richard choked and struggled but James only held on tighter.

I gasped in pain as a sharp stab ran through my skull from my left eye socket. An image of two spiky haired redheads wrestling in a field sprung to mind.

They were laughing and putting each other in headlocks. "Come on Rich don't go easy on me." My voice laughed as the boy pushed me over.

"Vee. You're my sister I have to go easy on you." I recognised the boy as Richard as the play fight faded from my mind.

'_VEE!!! HELP ME!!!'_ Richard's voice echoed though my skull as memories came flooding back from my life before the Volturi. I shrunk to the ground in an attempt to stop the savage pain in my head. _'VEE!'_ I looked up to see Richard's neck beginning to cave in on itself and Danielle rush to over to try and help. James used his spare hand to hit her away. A scream tore itself loose from my throat.

"NO!"


	7. Finally Home

I POV hop alot in this the final chapter as is pretty much usual with me but i hope anyone who reads enjoys it anyway :)

* * *

Danielle POV

When I came to, with a splitting headache may I add, Richard was beside me leant against the wall, holding my hand and there was a fire burning merrily clearly in view from the broken window. I vaguely remembered Alice being flung through said window at some point in the battle. "What happened?" I muttered putting a hand to my head in an attempt to stop the dull the pain there.

"Vee remembered at the last second." So why did he sound sad? "All the Cullen's are ok. Jane and Alec were sent back to Italy, Carlisle, Rosalie and Bella took them. Victoria's outside." Emmett wandered into the room dusting his hands off.

"Not anymore she's not." He smiled triumphantly as the last of the ash fell from his palms. "We won man cheer up." Richard dropped my hand as he got to his feet.  
"We don't know where Vee and James are." He finally admitted. "And she's deliberately blocking the link." I gritted my teeth until it hurt.

"You're kidding me." We'd just got her back and then she's gone again. Richard shook his head helping me up from the floor.

"Alice went to find her." Of course the pixie would get to go never mind her actual family. "Calm down Sweet." Rich murmured appearing at my side one arm wrapped securely around my shoulders. I shook him off and left the room.

Vee POV

James had run as soon as I'd pulled him away from my brother and I'd followed him into the forest just outside the Cullen's house. We both knew there were wolves in the woods and we both knew that the other Cullen's were probably with them but that didn't matter because neither of us had any intention of finding them. All he wanted to do was get out and regroup; I could smell the fear and hatred rolling from his body. See it in his aura, trailing like smoke in his path. And all I wanted was to tear him limb from limb. Slowly.

I lost sight of my quarry for a short second and had to stop. A twig snapped behind me and I was thrown to the floor. He'd doubled back to ambush me, clever man. I twisted in his grip so I could face him when I drove my knee into his groin. I never was one to fight fairly before the Volturi. He hissed a threat as he took a shaky step forwards and I laughed in his face. He wrapped a strong hand around my throat and I stopped laughing. "You can surrender now and I'll make it quick and relatively painless." He whispered in my ear. I twisted to the side and sunk my teeth into his neck tearing out a lump of flesh. James howled his pain but tightened his grip on me. Long dead blood was dripping from my mouth as I grinned; it was sliding down his face too.

"Go take a long walk off a short pier. Preferably one above a volcano." I choked when his grip tightened again.

"Slow and very painful it is." He sneered. A movement caught my eyes just behind him as my neck splintered. My vision flickered but I could see Alice perched in the tree above James. I signalled for her to wait.

"Come on James. I expected more from you." He roared and slammed me back into the tree cracking one of my ribs. I smirked placing my feet flat against the tree trunk and letting good old James hold me up. All of my strength went into propelling us both away from that tree and straight into the one Alice was settled on. Pix dropped gracefully onto James' shoulders and tore his head from his neck.

"You ok?" Her concern was nice as we set to tearing James apart.

"Sure." She raised a delicate eyebrow clearly telling me she didn't believe me while I lit a small fire tossing James' head in first.

Danielle POV

"Dani!" Richard's voice echoed straight through the Cullen house. I ignored it. "They're back!" That however caught my attention; he could only mean Alice and Vee. I sprinted to the room his voice had come from to see Alice holding Vee up and the latter covered in dark blood. "James is dead. Again." Richard quipped a smile on his face. The brightest smile I've seen from him in a long time.

"You two got married?" Vee's voice was soft when she spoke and hesitant as she eyed the identical rings on our hands. "Morgan owes me _a lot_ of money." She added eliciting a laugh from Alice and Richard. I chuckled; Vee was back. In one movement I slapped her across the face. Hard.

"Dani what the heck?" Richard cried out as if it had been him I'd hit and Alice drifted in front of Vee in case I hit her again.

"Missed you too Sweet." Vee whispered standing a little straighter with a grimace. I think her ribs were broken and her neck doesn't look too brilliant either.

"Except you didn't because you forgot us. All of us." A flicker of fear dashed through Richard's golden eyes mimicked in Veronica's dark ruby ones. Just like old times.

"At least she remembered." Richard muttered attempting to head off the fight before it started. "And it's not like she had a choice in forgetting anyway." Exactly what she'd said finally registered.

"You called me Sweet. Only Rich calls me that." Mischief sparkled in her unfamiliar eyes.

"I know." I shook my head, brushing past Alice to pull her into a hug. "I know _all_ the things he calls you and when for that matter." She added in my ear, one arm around my shoulder the other around my waist. If I could've blushed I would have. Richard gulped and Alice held in a snicker.

"I hate you." I hissed smiling into her shoulder.

"Hate you more." She smirked pulling away with a predatory gleam in her eyes. "You know Al if she'd been human I'd have been an aunt many times over by now." The smaller vampire laughed openly now and Richard made a run for the door.

"Shut up Lyhart." For once she did as she was told and then I realised I'd used her old name. Her real name. She took a sudden interest in her feet hands moving to the clasp of the dark cloak she still wore. In a swift move she clenched her fist, crumbling the clasp and letting the fabric drop to the ground with a thump.

"Make me Lyhart." She replied slinging an arm around Alice who shared the same playful grin. "Come and make me." I felt a piece of my aura shift as the duo dashed from the room.

"Get back here!" I yelled happily. They were both home. Not exactly the same as they used to be but they were home. The rest would follow.

* * *

Thank you for reading my friends, for all of your reviews and of course for putting up with my erratic updating and writing :)


End file.
